Many different forms of liquid and gaseous fuel fireboxes heretofore have been designed for high efficiency combustion whereby a substantially maximum amount of heat is produced from a given amount of fuel. However, solid fuel burning fireboxes of the type which may be built into a fireplace are noted for inefficiency of combustion. Accordingly, although many households are turning toward wood burning fireplace and built-in fireplace fireboxes, these built-in fireboxes do not enjoy high efficiency combustion. Accordingly, a need exists for a firebox which may be constructed in the form of a built-in firebox for a fireplace and which may burn solid fuel such as wood in a highly efficient manner.
Examples of fireboxes including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,752,007, 2,845,882, 4,013,059, 4,126,118 and 4,223,833.